User blog:Fantastic Voyage/VC.0085
おお！No.85！ Oh! No.85! 模試の順位のように半端な数字！ That's an odd number like ranking of a trial test for entrance! 　不本意だ。 　It's against my will. そうか。不本意かｗそんな顔だなｗｗ Yes, it is. :-D You look like it is. :-D 　麦わらがNo.1だ。 　Straw-hat is No.1. そうだなｗ残念だったなｗ精進しろｗｗ I know. :-D You have my sympathy. :-D Be earnest to progress. :-D 　・・・フン。 　...Huh. そういうところをな・・・ In such a habit... ��　��　�� 素直に精進している。素直な人だ。 今後、彼の返事は、ぷい。になる予定だ。 My bird is earnest to practice simply. He is simple. Now, I'm expecting him to reply "Pui". ぷい。 "Pui" 似合すぎるｗｗ彼のためにあるような擬音だｗぷい。 It's too match with him. :-D It's a mimic sound for him. :-D "Pui" よし。今のうちだ！出色の出来だ！ Good. It's a good chance to use my PC! That's an outstanding understanding! ��　��　�� 無事確保できた！置き場所が！ I got it! The place for it! 台風の後片付けで家の中も整理整頓したのである。主が。 He got things square not only outside but also inside our house after the typhoons. He, the owner of our house, did. いい事したなー！主に主が！ He did good thing! Mainly did he! それで、応接間のコレクションコーナーにボックスを設置できた。 本なら枕元に平積みでよいのだが、やっぱり、これは、応接セットなのである。 So, we can put the box on the shelf in the guest room. This is a kind of lounge suite, I suppose. Though it would be OK if a book, as my books are piled on the floor around my pillow. そして、応接間の本棚を改めて見るに、いつのまにか、 身に覚えのないワンピースフィギュアが、綺麗に並んでいた。。。 When I see the bookshelves again, there are some dolls of One Piece which I don't know when or where to get... That's neat... ��　��　�� ワカ友に一報入れると、 When I reported to my poetry friends, 　枕の下に敷いて寝る？ 　Did you sleep with it under your pillow? と冷やかされて、俄かに、恥ずかしくなった。 I suddenly feel like turning red to hear such a quiz. 何か、こう、そういった夢のまた夢文脈を共有してしまっているだけに、 その冷やかしはないだろう・・・と思った。 No quiz...I feel. Because we share such a dreamy concept of old Waka poetry. *According to old Waka poetry, when someone appeared in our dream, then it meant that the one wanted to see us earnestly, even though it was only a dream. So that Narihira might take a nap again, and again. He might think that someone wanted to see him earnestly. He had to keep sleeping and dreaming to be continued. 冷やかす前に冷やかされると、まごつく。 I'm upset when I get a quiz befere I tell a quiz. えっと。えっと。えっと。 処遇に困る人ではある。 Let me see. again. and again. He is a man whom I wonder how to treat. ��　��　�� 改めて、見るに、このひとの色気は、やはり、抜きんでている。 I see him again. He is outstanding. He is really dear to me. なんというのかなあ、 結構、いろんな人の描いたミホークを見てきたと思うのだが、 そして、それぞれに味があって魅力的なのだが、 尾田さんの描くミホークが、一番、色っぽい。 How can I say... I think that I have seen various Mihawk drawn or painted by various artists. I feel that each is tasteful and atractive to me, but... Mihawk drawn or painted by Mr. Oda is the dearest to me. わー、こいつも、ゆるゆるちゃうかー 胃腸最弱かもなーｗパッチ履いてそーｗ見栄はるなーｗ腹巻しろよーｗ Oops, this guy looks loose. His stomach and intestines might be the weakest. :-D He is sure to wear close-fitting trousers. :-D Be resourceful. :-D Use a knitted stomach band. :-D いや、腹巻だけは意地でもしよらんのちゃうか・・・？ No, he won't use it even if he will wear anything except it for the sake of his honor... この秋、腹巻をプレゼントしたい男No.1やなｗｗよかったな！ No.1タイトル獲得おめ！ He is A man whom we want to give a belly band in this autumn! :-D Be happy and merry to get the title of A as No.1! キンを越えるか？ He will overcome Kin? 労も越えとるわｗｗあ 懸垂しとる・・・懸垂では胃腸鍛えられんんとちゃうか・・・？ 禁酒しろよ・・・お前が。 He has already overcome Law. :-D Oh, He is overhanging now...that practice cannot strengthen his stomach and intestines, can it...? Give up drinking...you first... やってる間は両手が塞がるからだろう・・・成程。 I guess that he can use his hands without his bottle and glass while training himself... I see. という健気な色気である。 He is really brave, heroic and dear to me. ��　��　�� 主と喋ってたらナニ言おうとしてたんか、忘れた。 No. I cannot remember. I forgot what to say while talking with him. 尾道写真アップに切り替えよう。 いやあ、いい所でした、尾道は。 Let's change my mind to upload the photos in Onomichi . We saw admirable landmarks in Onomichi. : 海が見えた。 海が見える。 I saw the sea. I see the sea. いいなあ。歯切れがいい。 I like it. It's crispy. ��　��　�� それでですね、えっとですね、うん。 なんでおそるおそるなんかわからんが、ダントツの一番なんだよなあ。 Well, how can I tell what I want to say, yeah. I wonder why I hesitate to decide, but he is No.1 without any hesitation. 本人の作品なんだから、あたりまえっちゃーあたりまえなんだが。 That's natural. We can say it is natural because it is his work. 臍が見えた？ 臍が見える？ We saw the point? We see the point? いや、見えない・・・ 見えそうで見えない・・・ No, we cannot... We cannot see his point or his bellybutton though we feel like we can... というチラりずむが、なぜ、このオッサンに使われるのか・・・ That's the mystery to be continued... I wonder why he uses this method to this man... 雷こわいんとちゃうかｗ He is likely to fear thounderbolt. :-D かもな・・・ Likely... ⚡　⚡　⚡ いや、別に、このひとに限らず、ほぼ全員、ヘソなんぞ見えとらんのですよ。 ラッキー・ルウ、ナミさん、ロビンちゃん、モンスター、ブチ、シャクヤク、 この辺りの人たちが、ヘソ出しファッションですね。 あと、多分、印象的なのは、Dr.くれは、ぐらいなもんで、 それほど、寝冷え体質の人はいないわけです。 Yes, I know there are few people who show their bellybutton. Luchy Roo, Miss Nami, Miss Robin, Monster, Buchi, Shakuyaku, They like their appearance lightly to show their bellybutton. Another impressive one is Dr. Kureha, I suppose. There are few persons who are easy to catch cold while sleeping. しかし、なんだろう、うーん。 僕、彼に、多くを求めすぎていますか・・・？ However, what shall I say...Umm. Am I expecting too much of him...? のぼせ性かつ冷え性なんやでｗｗ He sure is easy to get hot and cold. :-D かもな・・・ Sure... 結構、本気で、好きなんやな・・・ He sure is your favorite... かもな・・・ Sure... オレにとっては、ゲームキャラなんだが・・・ アイツ、結構、やられとんぞｗロロノアにｗｗ He is one of playable characters to me... He is often defeated. :-D by Roronoa. :-D そだな・・・ I know... 乗り気じゃねえな。今日は。 You are not in mood today. ロロノア談義は、また今度な。 Let's talk about Roronoa soon. ぷい。 Pui. そうだなあ・・・ What shall we do...? 一晩考えよう。枕元に置いて。 Let's think while sleeping with him around my pillow. ��　��　�� Then I got a notice of the following discussion from reddit. 'Discussion Another Form of Advanced Observation Haki So far only Mihawk Has.' https://www.reddit.com/r/OnePiece/comments/9o1ea9/another_form_of_advanced_observation_haki_so_far/ I have not seen such a pupular discussion on Mihawk for a long time on reddit. Boosters in Octorber might be arrived at other contries! 'Vivre Card Databook – Vol. 2 (all the new information!)' https://thelibraryofohara.com/2018/10/08/vivre-card-databook-vol-2-all-the-new-information/ 'Vivre Card - One Piece Visual Dictionary/Cards' https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Vivre_Card_-_One_Piece_Visual_Dictionary/Cards https://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Dracule_Mihawk I really like and respect their summary, a shortened version of information that contains only the main points, or their way of summarizing. I really like and respect it. 惚れ惚れする。 Category:Blog posts